


PUBG Dick

by orphan_account



Category: PLAYERUNKNOWN'S BATTLEGROUNDS (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Rape, complete porn, why the fuck did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Complete drivel from a deranged mind. Lena gets fucked in all holes while waiting on the plane.





	PUBG Dick

Lena was a skilled sniper and a decent close range shot as well, she honed her skills over a number of days. Joining different random groups and often she was the lone survivor after just minutes but sometimes one of the other team mates would be competent enough to survive with her.

 

Instead of participating in the useless prebattle fighting she often went to hide in the alcove behind the crates until the plane took off, rarely did anyone ever go in there so it was a good enough place to sit and wait.

 

What Lena didn’t know is that her safe hiding place wouldn’t be safe this time, because the game had paired her with three very horny men.

 

So when she spawns in just her underwear as she often did even though she had clothing they saw her and their dicks were immediately interested their new team mate. Thinking this we’re just an ordinary match Lena goes to hiding place in the alcove behind the huge metal cargo bins.

 

But she doesn’t realize that her teams are following her in until one of them hits her over the head knocking her down to the ground. One of the others rips off her clothes leaving the tatters laying near them. The third is keeping a look out as the first two remove their clothing.

 

Once all three are naked the first guy lays on the ground and moves her to lay on him, his dick pushing slowly inside her tight ass as she cries out for him to stop. The second man moves into a position between her legs and begins his thick cock into her equally tight pussy as she cries for them to stop and get off her. The third man moves away from the look out position and shoves his cock into her mouth silencing her cries.

 

They all slowly thrust into her while the second man holds onto the metal cargo bin for support, the first man squeezes her breasts as he thrusts into her ass. The second thrusts deeply telling her that she feels so good around his cock. Lena whimpers around the thick cock in her mouth as it thrusts in and out.

 

After a few minutes the second and third men move away and Lena is moved to her hands and knees, the first guy stuffs her mouth with his cock while the third guy thrusts into her pussy from behind. Against her will she moans around the cock in her mouth as he thrusts into her pussy. She decides to be a good girl and starts sucking on the cock in her mouth.

 

After a few minutes they move her around again, now she’s on her back and the second guy is pounding her pussy hard as she moans loudly, the sound echoing in the alcove. It wasn’t long before she felt hot, wet, sticky cum hitting her tits and face and then she felt it shooting inside her as they all came and she to came crying out as her juices gushed all over the ground.

 

Then a minute later the alarm for the plane began sounding and the three got dressed then left her there on the ground naked and fucked in all her holes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to add onto this feel free. I give full permission.


End file.
